


Mine

by AlexisAlyona



Category: WWE
Genre: Bottom!Randy, Dom!Cody, Dom!Ted - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sub!Randy, Sub!Roman, Supernatural - Freeform, Top!Cody, Top!Ted, Werecat, Werewolf, bottom!Roman, dom!Dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisAlyona/pseuds/AlexisAlyona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two alphas have to learn how to work around their feelings and how they are built in order to be together. They are just getting a hang of it when trouble comes knocking at the WWE door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't fight over me

Roman couldn't help but stare at his best friend and brother in the locker room. He knew almost everyone else was staring at him as well. And Roman didn't like it. But he had nothing to say about it. Dean could do whatever he wanted, and if he didn't tell them to stop watching him then Roman wouldn't say anything either.

"Calm down Uce!" Roman's cousin, Jay, hissed at him and smacked his shoulder.

Roman growled at him when pain shot through his arm. Jay stared at him in shock the realization hit.

"Fuck man I'm sorry" he apologized. "I didn't know"

Roman just grunted at him. His hand came up and massaged his sore shoulder. He had to ice it later. A smack on his shoulder caused him to hiss again and glare up at the person that smacked his shoulder. It was Dean. Roman didn't care that he actually had a crush on him, he still glared.

"What's up with you big cat" Dean smirked and kneeled down in front on Roman.

Roman just growled at him. Dean glared back and grabbed Roman's chin and held him still. It had gone dead silent in the locker room. Roman's eyes never left Dean's. This was something Dean had done before. It was his own show of the fact that if he asked, Roman would submit to him. But not here. Not in the WWE locker room. Roman would not show submission to Dean there. Dean's grip on Roman's chin tightened and Roman hissed at him. They were interrupted by the locker room door opening. Both looked away at the same time and looked at the confused backstage manager. 

"Uhm, Dean?" He asked.

"What?" Dean growled.

"Y-your match is next" The manager stuttered. 

Dean nodded and the manager left. Dean turned back to Roman who was still glaring at him. Dean only smirked at him and kneeled back down. He leaned in close to Roman's ear.

"Trust me" Dean said. "Tonight. You're mine"

Roman growled at him and jerked back from him with a glare. Dean smirked and left the locker room. It was still deadly silent. Everyone stared at Roman when Dean had left the room.

"What?!" Roman growled.

"Calm down man" Dolph said. "He's got you"

"Dolph" Jimmy warned.

"He can do whatever he wants to you, can't he?" Dolph taunted.

Roman was up in a flash and had Dolph against the wall. Roman's eyes were black with fury that he tried to keep down. Roman didn't know how long he held Dolph there but someone grabbed his arm gently. Roman turned his head a little and saw Seth staring up at him.

"Calm down" Seth demanded calmly.

Roman immediately let go of Dolph and stepped away from him. Seth took his arm and gently and moved him away form Dolph. Dolph stared up at Roman in shock. Seth moved Roman behind him and glared down at Dolph. 

"You're lucky that I'm here Ziggler" Seth said angrily. "No one else would stop Roman. No one can except Dean. And me, for some things"

Dolph stood up and glared at Seth. A growl from Roman caused him to look away and walk away from them quickly. Seth backed Roman away from Dolph and sat him down on the bench he was sitting on before. Ten minutes later Dean walked into the locker room again. He looked around and raised an eyebrow in question. He stared at Seth who was kneeling in front of Roman, calmly holding his hand.

"What is going on here?" Dean asked.

Seth looked up from Roman and stared at Dean. He let go of Roman's hand and stood up to face Dean. Seth grabbed Dean's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"What the hell Seth?!" Dean asked angrily.

"You need to take care of that man!" Seth growled. "He needs you to take care of him"

"What are you on about?" Dean asked, now confused.

"Roman" Seth explained. "You need to take care of Roman. There are things that you don't know about Roman. But if you are patient then he will tell you"

With that Seth walked back into the locker room, leaving Dean outside with a confused frown. After a while Dean followed him back inside. What he saw made his stomach turn. Seth was back kneeling in front of Roman who was smiling at him. Dean didn't like how close they were. Dean couldn't stop the growl that left his mouth. The locker room was empty except the three of them. Seth looked up at him and growled back at him. Dean's eyes flashed red at him and Seth's matched his own. Seth stood up and walked up to him and shoved him back from Roman. Both Seth and Dean were alpha werewolves. Roman was also an alpha. But he was an alpha werecat. 

"Move" Dean growled at Seth.

"No" Seth growled back.

"If you don't move I will move you" Dean threatened. 

"Try me" Seth taunted.

Dean growled and launched at Seth. Before Dean could hit Seth, Roman was in front of him. Dean froze in place. He would not hit Roman. Dean could see Seth smirk behind Roman and he couldn't help but growl angrily.

"Stop!" Roman shouted. "Both of you!"

Both Seth and Dean stared at him in shock. Roman never yelled at them, no matter how loud they got with each other. 

"You two solve this" Roman said. "I'm riding with Randy"

With that Roman took his bag and left the room, leaving Seth and Dean standing alone in the locker room.

"This is your fault" Seth said.

Dean launched at him angrily and loud bangs could be heard from the room as Roman walked away.


	2. Riding With Randy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finds fellow werecat Randy and the two drive back to the hotel.

Roman was walking away from the locker room angrily. He hated when Seth and Dean fought. Especially when it was about him. The two of them would have to solve it without him, he was tired of being the peace keeper between the two of them.

"You okay Rome" Randy asked as Roman walked up to him.

"No" Roman responded.

"Seth and Dean?" Randy asked.

"Yep" Roman responded. 

"Wanna ride with me?" Randy asked softly.

"Please" Roman said.

"Come on big cat" Randy said with a smile and held up his arm to fit Roman against him. "Let's get going"

Roman and Randy walked to Randy's rental car and Roman got in the passenger side while Randy got in the driver seat. Roman leaned against the window in the car while Randy drove. 

"So what did they fight about this time?" Randy asked.

"Me" Roman answered. "And I have no idea why"

"Both are alphas" Randy said. "Alpha wolves more exactly. Wolves want to be the best. And I know for a fact that both of them want what's best for you"

Roman looked at Randy closely. "I know that"

"And Dean loves you" Randy said. "You're more then just a friend to him"

Roman looked away, a blush forming on his face. Randy chuckled at him. "Dean's gonna hate me later"

"Why?" Roman asked.

"Because you'll smell like me" Randy responded.

"He'll deal with it" Roman huffed. "I don't really care"

"I know" Randy smiled. "Trust me. Cody is the same"

"Yeah" Roman smirked. "And Teddy"

"Stop it" Randy glared. 

"What?" Roman laughed. "Just because you need two cocks to keep you satisfied"

"Oh fuck off" Randy groaned. 

Roman laughed at him when he saw his blushing face. He loved teasing Randy. Both of them were werecats but they weren't part of the same pride. Roman's family were leopards and Randy's were lions. Normally, leopards lived alone but mixed with human genes they became more social.

"You know it's funny that you and the wolves get along so good" Randy said after a while.

"I get along better with each of them better then they do with each other" Roman chuckled.

"Wolves" Randy shook his head. "Such stubborn asses"

"True" Roman agreed with him.

A few minutes later Randy pulled up to the hotel most of the WWE Superstars were staying at, including Seth, Dean and Roman. The two men got out and got their bags from the car. Randy and Roman walked in and got their room keys. 

"Excuse me sir?" The receptionist asked and looked at Roman.

"Yes?" Roman responded.

"The other man that is sharing your room" The woman said. "Do you know when he will arrive?"

"I don't know actually" Roman responded with a frown. "He should get here soon though"

"Thank you sir" The woman smiled.

Randy and Roman walked away from her and into the elevator. 

"Wonder why she wanted to know when Dean arrived" Randy wondered.

"No idea" Roman responded.

As the elevator stopped Roman and Randy went their separate ways. Before Roman could go to far Randy called his name. Roman turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you want to ride with me tomorrow, just give me a call" Randy smiled at him.

"Thanks Ran" Roman said with a happy smile.

"No problem Rome" Randy responded. "Us cats have to stick together in a world of wolves"

Roman laughed and continued on his way into his own room as Randy walked to his. Roman opened the door and sighed. He put his bag down on the floor and began to undress and get ready to go to bed. After a while he was done and curled into the warm and soft covers of the bed. He closed his eyes and soon after he could feel himself slipping into the land of dreams.


	3. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean explains himself

Dean and Seth had been quiet all the way to the hotel. They didn't say a word to each other. Dean couldn't take his mind of off Roman. The Samoan man was running through his head all the way over to the hotel and Dean didn't even try to get him out of his head. It would be useless anyway, Dean knew that. As Dean parked the car Seth was on his phone. Without a word to each other the two got out of the car and got their bags. Dean walked inside first as Seth was still on his phone. The receptionist smiled at him as he walked up to her.

"Hello Mr. Ambrose" She said kindly. "Mr. Reigns is already here. Here is your key and have a nice stay here at the hotel. Your room is on the third floor, just take the elevator right there and then left"

Dean took the key and walked towards the elevator. Just as the door shut Dean saw Seth walking into the lobby. Once on the third floor he walked left and looked at the key card. 337. He walked along until he found his and Roman's room. Knowing that Roman was probably sleeping, Dean tried to be as quiet as he could. He knew that Roman was angry at him, but it wouldn't help that Dean woke him up because he was too loud. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of Randy in the room but remembered that Randy was the one that got Roman into the hotel so he tried to ignore it. As quietly as he could, Dean undressed and got in bed next to Roman. He kept his distance because he didn't know if Roman wanted him close or not.

"I may hate you, but I know you can't sleep without holding on to me" Roman mumbled tiredly. "So you have my permission"

Dean smiled softly. "Thank you. And I'm sorry"

"I know" Roman yawned. "Now sleep. Give me an explanation tomorrow"

Dean did as he was told and cuddled Roman to his chest. The big Samoan melted into his chest and Dean fell asleep to the calming sound of Roman's breathing.

\---

Dean woke up feeling cold. Something he wasn't used to. Groggily, he looked around and searched for his best friend and room partner. 

"Ro?" He called out tiredly.

The sound of footsteps made Dean look up at the bathroom door. Roman stood there with crossed arms. He was back to being angry. 

"Talk" Roman demanded.

Now Roman never demanded anything from Dean. If it wasn't serious. Dean knew that Roman deserved the truth from him and no matter what, Dean had to tell him. It wasn't fair to Roman to keep secrets from him.

"Can you sit down?" Dean asked and sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist. 

Roman moved and sat himself down in one of the chairs in the hotel room. He went back to staring at Dean without a word. Dean sighed. He didn't know how to tell Roman what he felt.

"Look before I start" Dean began. "I just want to say that I'm sorry"

Roman just nodded at him and continued to stare at him quietly. Dean sighed and looked around the room. He tried to muster up the courage to tell Roman his feelings.

"Alright" Dean said quietly. "This is gonna sound so stupid and I get that you might hate me after this"

"Stop stalling" Roman said. "I've called Hunter and told him that you and me are going to be late and he told me that neither you or me have any matches today. So talk Dean"

"I like you okay!" Dean exclaimed. "And I hate seeing you close to any other alpha or anyone else for that matter. I hate the fact that when I got here last night I could smell Randy on you and in the room. I hate that I can't claim you as my own and I hate that I can't say that you're mine"

Dean didn't think about what he said. He just let his heart speak for him. He almost didn't dare look up at Roman but he knew he had to. Once he did, he saw the look of surprise on Roman's face.

"You like me?" He asked.

"I think I do more then like you" Dean confessed. "But yes"

Roman stared at him for a long time and Dean could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. Dean could have just destroyed the best and close to the only friendship he had ever had in his life. Roman slowly stood up and walked over to Dean. Once he was in front of him, Roman kneeled down right in front if him. Roman reached out and took Dean's hand in his own. Dean looked into Roman's eyes and couldn't help but smile at him. 

"I like you too" Roman whispered.

"What?" Dean asked shocked.

"I like you too" Roman repeated, this time louder.

"You're serious?" Dean asked. "You're not shitting me right now right?"

"I'm not that mean Dee" Roman smiled softly.

Dean smiled at Roman. He reached out and took a hold of Roman's face. His heart fluttered when Roman leaned into the touch.

"Can I kiss you?" Dean whispered.

"You don't have to ask" Roman responded with a soft smile.

Dean leaned forward and gave Roman a soft kiss. One that Roman happily responded to. The kiss grew more and more hungry and Dean stood up, bringing Roman up with him. Dean walked forward, forcing Roman to back away until his back hit the hotel room wall. A grunt left Roman's mouth when his back was pressed against the wall. Dean was getting braver with his kiss and Roman didn't mind one bit. Roman broke the kiss when air became a necessary. Dean continued to kiss down Roman's neck and stopped at the junction where Roman's neck met his collarbone. Roman moaned loudly as Dean sucked lightly at the area.

Dean smirked at that and sucked harder on the spot, determined to leave a mark on Roman's bronze skin. A mark that would show everyone that Roman was off limits to everyone else. 

"W-we still have to be at the arena Dee" Roman gasped out as Dean ground his hips into Roman's own.

"Mhm" Was the only response he got from Dean.

"Dean" Roman groaned and tried to move Dean away from him.

Dean growled at him and Roman froze in place at the sound. It was turning him on beyond belief. Probably more then it should. 

"Dean please" Roman said. "We have to get going" 

"Nope" Dean responded with a smirk.

Roman groaned and tried to think with Dean kissing and marking his throat.

"I promise we can continue when we get back" Roman said breathlessly.

Dean stopped and looked up at Roman with lust filled eyes. He narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion. "Promise?"

"Yes" Roman gasped out as Dean thruster his hips into Roman's. "I promise"

"Alright then" Dean let go of Roman and backed away.

Roman sighed and smiled at Dean. He moved a hand to his neck and touched the forming bruise that was placed there. Roman glared up at Dean who smirked, clearly very proud of himself. Roman just rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag that he had packed before Dean woke up.

"What's in there?" Dean asked as the two men walked down to he parking lot.

"A change of clothes, my headphones, a change of clothes for you, your headphones and my computer"

"Why the computer?" Dean asked as they waited for the elevator.

"In case I get bored and want to watch a movie" Roman responded and the two got in the elevator.

"The arena has WiFi?" Dean asked confused.

"If you ask the right people it does" Roman smirked at Dean who huffed at him. 

The two of them got in Dean's rental car and drove off. Dean was the one driving and Roman was leaning against the window, looking at the things he missed the night before when he was riding with Randy.

"Did Randy already leave?" Dean suddenly asked.

"Yes" Roman responded with a confused frown. "Why?"

"As a thanks for taking care of you," Dean responded. "I could have driven him as well"

"Well he left early" Roman responded. "Hunter wanted him for something"

"You like him don't you?" Dean asked, keeping his focus on the road. 

"Yeah" Roman responded. "Like he said last night. Cats need to stay together"

"I guess" Dean smirked. "Can I call you kitten?"

"What?" Roman asked shocked.

"I've called you Big Cat before" Dean responded. "I wanna call you kitten. It fits you. You're cute and you have claws, so do kittens"

"Fine" Roman groaned. "Just because it's you"

"Thank you" Dean smiled and leaned over for a kiss.

"Focus on the road Dee" Roman scolded but returned the kiss.

"If you insist" Dean smirked once again. "Kitten"

"Dean!" Roman glared at him.

Dean laughed almost the entire way to the arena from that point.


	4. Cuddle Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three cats have a thinking session and a cuddle

Dean and Roman got to the arena fairly quick. That was mostly because Dean was incapable of keeping the speed limit. It amazed Roman that they weren't pulled over. Dean just laughed at him when he told him to slow down. The two men got out of the car and when Roman grabbed his bag Dean stood and waited for him. They walked together into the arena and greeted some of the people that worked there. They stopped for a few fans that were outside then they were on their way inside. Most of the people they passed smiled at them, some did not. It was no secret that some of the people that worked backstage at WWE events didn't like some of the superstars. It wasn't because said superstars had done anything wrong, it was because they were often some other form of supernatural creature that didn't like the superstars animal.

It was mostly between minor supernaturals. Like between a cat and a dog hybrid. But the major supernaturals like wolves and big cats (lions, leopards, cheetahs) got along. And if they didn't, well then some of the superstars had something to say about that. There were more wolfs in the WWE then there was big cats, due to the fact that werecats were much more rare in the world. But the few that were in the WWE got along great with everyone else. An example was The Shield. Both Seth and Dean were werewolves and Roman was a werecat yet they got along great. Even after the breakup of The Shield. It was just something that no one thought about.

"Hey Rome!" Randy shouted once he spotted Roman.

Roman smiled at him and gave him a hug. Dean had to suppress the growl that was threatening to leave him mouth. He knew Roman would be angry at him if he did growl at Randy. No matter how important to Roman Dean was, fellow cats always came first. And that's what Randy was. A fellow cat. Dean could deal with that. He would have to. Roman adored Randy and Randy adored Roman. They were two of the five cats in WWE. There was Roman, Randy, Jimmy, Jay and Daniel.

"Hey Dean" Randy greeted Dean who looked at him in surprise.

"Hey" Dean responded.

"Don't look so shocked" Randy scoffed. "You're a part of Roman, and Roman is a part of my pride so that means I have to put up with you"

"We'll see you later right Ran?" Roman asked. "None of us have any matched today but I'm tired and I wanna be in our den"

"Daniel is there" Randy smiled softly at Roman. "Go"

Roman smiled and hugged Randy. Dean shook Randy's hand. Roman and Dean walked away and Dean let Roman lead the way as he knew where he was going. Dean knew where the den was in some arenas but no this one. The WWE always gave the five cats their own little den in case they wanted to get away from everyone else.   
After walking for a little while Roman stopped at a door. He opened it and let out a sound that Dean could only describe as a chuff. A lighter chuff answered him and Roman smiled. A mess of light brown hair came out from under a pile of blankets.

"Hey Ro" Daniel said and smiled. "Hey Dean"

"Hey" Dean answered. 

"Hi Dragon" Roman smiled.

Daniel glared at him but was smiling at the same time. "How are you two?"

"We're fine" Roman answered. "None of us have a match today so we're just hanging around here"

"Lucky you" Daniel sighed. "Concussion"

"You do know that it's probably gone now right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Daniel said. "But the doctor that was here when I got it was human"

"Ah" Roman said. "Feel bad for you"

"I hate that" Dean sighed. "We should have special doctors just because of what we are"

"Amen to that" Daniel said.

While the two of them talked, Roman had made himself a nest of fluffy blankets and pillows that he could cuddle into. Roman smiled up at Dean and lifted one of the blankets. Dean couldn't help the smile on his face when he did as Roman wanted. He cuddled himself closer to Roman and held him tight. Daniel smiled at the two.

"You gave it up?" Daniel asked Roman.

"No" Roman responded.

"Give what up?" Dean asked.

"Nothing man" Daniel smiled. "It's a little inside cat joke"

Dean hummed and looked down at Roman who had his eyes close and was breathing calmly. All of a sudden the door to the room opened and a limping Randy came in. Roman flew up from beside Dean and ran up to him. He carefully helped Randy over to one of the nests of blankets on the floor and sat him down.

"What happened Ran?" Roman asked.

Randy looked up at him and everyone in the room could see that he was in serious pain from whatever happened.

"Ambush" Randy groaned out.

"That means that three of the five cats won't be fighting tonight" Dean frowned. "Where is Jimmy and Jay?"

"Not even here" Roman responded. "Jimmy is hurt and Jay doesn't wrestle without him"

"No cats then" Daniel frowned. "What happened to Jimmy?"

"Something with his leg" Roman responded. "He hurt it when he was wrestling Rusev"

"Rusev is a wolf" Dean growled. "But he's a beta. I can get him to talk about what happened if you want"

"Thanks Dean" Roman sighed. "Something is going on"

"I'll see you three later" Dean sighed and kissed Roman's forehead.

He stood up and left the room quickly. He was on a mission. No one would hurt his cats. Dean actually liked all of them, even Randy. They were Roman's family and that meant that they were his family as well. He would find out what was going on, but he refused to tell anyone outside of that room what he thought was going on. Not even Seth would know what was going on, unless he was involved.

\---

Roman looked at Randy with worry in his eyes. "Are you sure that you're alright?" 

"I'll be fine" Randy responded.

"That wasn't what he asked" Daniel said from beside Randy.

"Come one Ran" Roman sighed. "Talk to me. Talk to us"

"I don't even know who it was" Randy growled. "I couldn't see him. I sensed him but I couldn't see him"

"Well there are some witches on the roster" Roman said. "Brie and Nikki are two"

"Brie isn't here" Daniel said. "And Nikki wouldn't do it"  
"Kofi is a wizard right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah" Roman responded. "But he's not strong enough to be able to do an invisibility spell on someone for more then a few seconds"

"That is true" Daniel said.

"Maybe it's not a wizard" Roman thought out loud.

"Then what?" Randy asked.

"Well maybe it's a spirit" Roman said. "Both Kane and Undertaker can summon spirits and a normal human can do that too"

"That would explain it" Randy said. "I couldn't smell him either but I could sense him"

"It points to spirit" Daniel said. "Or demon"

"Yeah but neither Kane nor Undertaker like when demons come here" Roman said. "They're to protective of us to let us get harmed by them. It's harder for them to detect spirits because they're weaker, but still strong"

Randy nodded his head. "Still. I can't fight tonight"

"Well then" Roman said. "We'll be three in here then. Until Dean comes back"

"You're not fighting?" Randy asked Daniel confused.

"Concussion" Daniel rolled his eyes. "Human doctor"

"Sad" Randy said with a winch.

None of the three liked human doctors. They always though that they were hurt more then they were. And then they didn't let them wrestle because of it. Roman sighed and sat himself down next to Randy.

"Maybe we should make one huge nest" Randy spoke up.

"Good idea" Daniel said.

Just then Roman's phone rang. Roman picked it out of his pocket and looked at it to see who was calling him.

"Hey Dean" Roman answered the phone.

"Hey Rome" Dean said, he sounded a little out of breath. "I'm not coming back"

"Why?" Roman asked confused. "Hold on, I'll put you on speaker"

"I'm kinda stuck here" Dean sighed. "With Hunter. Freaking clowns"

Roman knew what that meant. Dean couldn't tell him what was wrong. Not because Hunter was there, but because he was being followed. "Freaking clowns" were Roman and Dean's code word for them being followed. 

"I get it" Roman said. "Be careful alright?" 

"I will" Dean said and Roman could hear the smile in his voice. "Bye Kitten"

"Fuck you" Roman laughed.

Dean laughed as he hung up but Roman could tell that it was forced. Roman placed his phone back in his pocket and looked up at his two friends.

"Kitten?" Randy asked.

"He calls me that" Roman pouted.

"So it's not big cat anymore?" Daniel smirked.

"Fuck off" Roman chuckled.

"Why did he call?" Randy asked.

"He's not coming back" Roman answered. "He's being followed"

"Smart of him to not come back" Daniel said. "But who's following him"

"He doesn't know" Roman said. "But he'll be fine"

"Hope he finds something" Daniel sighed.

"At least he's with Hunter" Randy said. "No one will get to him there"

"True" Roman sighed.

"I'm tired" Daniel said. 

"Well then" Randy said. "Let's cuddle"

Roman and Randy cuddled themselves into the mass of blankets and Daniel cuddled himself between them. It wasn't long before all three of them were fast asleep. All three of them knew that they were safe with the other two.


End file.
